


Some Things Just Don't Change

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy steals Dean's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Don't Change

When Sam was little, and he got sick, he would always steal Dean's clothes. His biggest, warmest hoodies, and his most comfortable sweats. Dean would get annoyed when he couldn't find them, but after he realized that his little brother took them, his annoyance just evaporated. Sam looked adorable in his too-big clothes, all small and sniffly. He would crawl into his big brothers bed, ignoring the half-hearted protests, and curled up into Dean's chest. The warmth of him, and the safety that he brought, always made him feel better. Dean would always kiss him anway, ignoring the fact that he could catch the sickness. He would be gentle though, sweet and loving. Because Sammy needed him.

At 22, he shouldn't really be sitting in their hotel room, curled into the biggest hoodie of Dean's he could find, watching Oprah. But he was. Because that's just how Sam acted when he was sick. Dean was sitting next to him, while Sammy snuggled into his chest. It still made him feel as safe and warm. And Dean still kissed him, lips warm and soft against his, just like they were when he was eight. 

 

I guess some things just don't change, huh?


End file.
